Random PJATO oneshot
by Nocturnal Hymns
Summary: Please read: These are just random oneshots about the HOO crew so enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone this is my first fanfic so please be nice

Disclaimer:I don't own the Percy Jackson Series

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at camp-halfblood, the sun was shining ,the sweet scent of strawberries filled the air creating a calming affect ,and as I walk around, a sea of happy smiles passed by me. I took a deep breath in and sighed,"All seems right in the world." I had just came from a sword fighting class I was teaching, Since after the war the Chiron thought it would be best to start training the little ones in case of emergencies,though I didn't mind because the little ones were awesome listeners and I never had too correct them as much on their battle stance,Man they are quick learners. Since I was done teaching for the time being I decided too see my lovley,beautiful,and intelligent,Wise girl.

"I wonder where she is?" I thought to myself,"Maybe I should go check the Athena cabin first then."

I then headed to Cabin 6.

_5 minutes later _

I was now walking up the steps of cabin 6,I knocked on the door until it was open by Annabeth's brother Malcolm.

"Hi Malcolm." I greeted, "Where's Annabeth?"

" I believe she is at the beach." he replied

"Why would she be there?" I asked

"Oh,she was asked by the Demeter cabin to build an irrigation system so the cabin could have an easier time taking care of the strawberries and their plants,so I she probably make some sketches"

,Malcolm explained.

"Oh...well thank you for the info." I said.

"You are most certainly welcome Percy,and also you better keep it rated G,because Annabeth has taken some of the younger children of Athena to learn some of her skills, so we mustn't scar the children for life should we?" he said with a smug look upon his face.

I could feel the heat creeping onto my face as I stuttered,"M-M-Malcolm ...stop being...so...dirty minded."

I then hurried and rushed to the beach before Malcolm could notice how red face I was.

_Don'cha you wished you had a break line,like this_

I finally reach the I spotted golden princess curls pulled back in a loose ponytail. I decided to come closer and watch as my Wise girl had smiled graced upon her sun-kissed face,certainly enjoying teaching the younger I went and did what any normal boyfriend would do in this situation.

Surprise her.

Now with ninjas like stealth I crept behind her and covered her stunning,stormy gray eyes with my hands,then I lowered my head and softly grace my lips with her ear and said in a teasingly like whisper,"Guess who?" I thought that she would enjoy it,but Man I was wrong because as soon as I said it, I was grabbed by the wrist and flipped on my back ,I looked up with startled,confused sea green eyes only to be met with angry,furious stormy gray eyes. I gulped with fear and said,

"H-Hey Wise girl." I said my voice dripping with fright.

I then saw a scowl upon her face and with a growl she said," DON'T. YOU. DARE. WISE GIRL ME,WHERE THE HADES WERE YOU LAST NIGHT!" she yelled as she slowly began to twist my arm painfully.

"What do you mean Wise g-OW," I began to say until I was stopped by the sudden wave of pain that hit me as she twisted my my arm even more.

" . .FORGET!" she said even louder causing campers to stop and watch the"show" being put on.

"Please Annabeth,how could I forget what?"I questioned.

Then suddenly my arm was let go. I quickly stood up to look at Annabeth only to be faced by her gray eyes being clouded by tears. I tried to reach out for her but she pulled away from my touch with a harsh jerk like I was nothing but a disgusting heartbroken eyes looked into my eyes then she said with a choked sob."Percy how could you forget our 3-month anniversary?"

"Huh." I said,then suddenly I remember yesterday was our 3 month anniversary and we were going to celebrate how long we have been dating without being attack by some Monster,and as a Child of Poseidon,that is very hard too do.

I tried too apologize but Annabeth stop me before I could say the words,then she looked into my eyes with a heavy heart and said,

"Percy ...I know things have been hard for you...ever since the war but don't you think...Its has been hard for me too a-and now when I need you the most...your not there."she ended with a shaky breath.

I tried to speaking but I was cut off again

"No Percy." she said with force,"Let me finish."

I kept my mouth shut.

" Percy,I am getting tired of playing your games,I'm tired of depending on people who I trust to be there for me,only to bail out of their commitment,"she took a deep breath and looked at me with serious eyes and said,"Now answer me Percy, can I trust that you'll be there for me?"

All of the sudden my throat closed on me and I felt that I was choking on my words. I look back at Annabeth and I knew I couldn't answer that question. With an impatient look she said,

"If you can't even answer that,then what is the point of being together,You know what Percy, for the time being don't even look at me."

I looked at her,anyway, with a heartbroken expression as she walked away,her soft,golden curls bouncing as she stomped away her tears softly dropping from her face only to be carried off by the soft,summer breeze.

I then turned to face the crowd giving a tired "the-show-is-over-everbody-go-to-lunch-already"exp ression, the crowd quickly left heading to the pavilion,acting as nothing happen. I left to go to my cabin suddenly with a lost of appetite.

I finally reach my cabin's steps,I went up them,open the door and walked second the door shut,I let all the emotions in me come out as my face connected with the pillow. I as finally able to process what just happened.

"I just lost the one I truly love...My Wise girl..."

A/N

Okay everybody I decided that I'm going to start a Percy Jackson random oneshots,in my oneshots I will publish many different stories, like some will be comedy,romance,drama,adventure,poetry and many if you guys want to suggest a pairing of some sort I will try to do it,but it is my in all please Fan,comment,and spread the word(But mostly comment I would like to hear from y'all...but no flaming or trash talking.) Oh I almost forgot,my friend was the one who ask me to try this percabeth break up shot a try,but don't get me wrong I'm a huge Percabeth fan so if you would like a happy ending I will continue from this and make send your thoughts.


	2. HeartAttack

Leo P.O.V

I was putting the finishing touches on Annabeth's irrigation system

All I needed to do was take the varnish out of the kiln and mix it with the indestructible potion the Hecate cabin gave me so the system will be durable and protect against vandalism, I still didn't know why I had to heat the varnish up,but the Hecate kids said it will mix in better if I do,also to carefully pour one drop off it or it might have some deadly consequences. So to take extra precautions I put a do not disturb sign on the door outside then I took my gas mask,gloves and the clamp so I can grab the vial,"I mean come on,you never know what could happen if I spill that stuff on my precious body...Seriously I work to hard too keep this body

Leo-licous." I thought. So back on track, I'm now pouring the potion into the varnish. I need com...plete... Silence..."BOO!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed..."Oh No the potion."

"KA-BOOOM!"

I ran out the back door coughing.

"What the Hades was that?" I yelled,I was about too say something else until I heard coughing behind me, I turned around too see a somewhat chubby African-American girl she had frizzy Black ponytail with a side bang dyed whitish sliver tinged with blue. Finally it hits me.

"You." I said with my voice seeping with anger

"Me What?" the girl said

"You. . .Potion." I yelled.

"Oh so is that the thanks I get for saving your life." She sassed back to me.

"What do you mean by that." I said frustrated.

"Well the potion the Hecate gave you was a Stinkbomb potion it was supposed to be given to the Hermes cabin,You see here... It is." she said while handing me an ice blue vial." she said handing it to me.

"See so be nice and thank me." she said with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh...Sorry...Thank you." I said while taking vial from her.

"Ok..well Good..." I started to say my Farewells until she asked,

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Leo Valdez ...and yours."

"Adissa Stone." she said softly

" Ha...Your name is Addias like the shoe." I laughed

"No my Name is Adissa...You know what just call Me D.C."

"Oh okay D.C." I said

I stared down looking at the ice blue vial in my hand,suddenly becoming distracted with the eerie neon glow it gave off.

"Well Goodbye Leo." I heard D.C say

"Oh Goodbye D-WHAT THE JAZZ." I said in shock as I notice she was suddenly that I turned to go to the pavilion to get lunch,thinking to myself,

"Man if I'm not careful with that girl she's going to give me a-

HeartAttack. "

I dedicate this story to my friend for she gave me the idea you can check out her stories under her username:NoNameNerd." oh and I decided that I will pair Leo with an O.C. based on my me...Don't judge just because I'm on Team Leo...Anyway I hope you enjoy this...

BYEEEE.

Ps. Sorry if their is an punctuation errors because when ever i post i copy and paste so it always seems too mess up my story's spelling.


End file.
